


Wonders of Hormones and Puberty

by cmoknausne



Series: Puberty Is A Magical Thing [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Adolescence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Embarrassing, Gen, Hormones, Masturbation, Puberty, Teenager, father/son bonding, horny teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmoknausne/pseuds/cmoknausne
Summary: It was the first time Damian experienced something like this. Although there have been some curious encounters with his biology before.Damian is really starting to grow up.





	Wonders of Hormones and Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you JSmittenKitten for being the first one the leave a kudo!! :)
> 
> I would appreciate any feedback! Please DO point out any grammar mistakes!  
> If you have any questions or request for a fic then leave a comment! :)

Damian has been laying awake in his bed for almost two hours, writhing, sweating and feeling miserable. Alfred would soon come to his room to wake him up, since the houserule says "No sleeping until noon, if you haven't got profoundly beaten up the night before". Of course it was phrased differently, when Alfred said it, but that was the core message.  
Damian was on patrol the night before, not for long though and nothing major happened.  
Matter of fact, Batman- Bruce sent him home early, because he kept tripping over his own feet and getting distracted.  
"You will trip at the wrong time and we are not taking the risk" was what he had said with a finality, not even Damian could fight, especially not with how distracted he has been the whole night.  
He had woken up with a rather welcome situation between his legs.

Damian remembers the first few times he had touched himself after waking up with a boner or getting one randomly when he was sketching in his room.  
At first he didn't know what exactly he was doing, but it felt incredibly good, so it became his secret "hobby". In the beginning his orgasms have been dry, which just added to his confusion. Once his body has been leaving evidence of his hobby, he started to realize what it was he was doing all this time.  
He should have been above such things, he told himself, but it just felt so damn good. Damian knew, when he didn't indulge in his carnal needs, he was more cranky, rude and overall unbearable. Also his body would constantly remind him, tell him -demand of him to pleasure himself. He would get random boners more frequently than usual.  
The worst was when he got boners on patrol or when he was just around his family.

Back to Damian currently feeling the waves of his very first rut.  
His cheeks and forehead were burning with a slight red tinge. Sweat was pooling under him. His thighs and crotch were over sensitive and aching for touch.  
He has been touching himself almost constantly, since he woke up. Halfway through he noticed the slightest of bump on the middle of his penis.  
The longer he remained hard and the bigger the bump grew, his manhood started to hurt more and more. It wasn't a pleasant kind of hurt. His foreskin felt like it was slowly ripping apart.  
Damian was rolled onto his stomach, arms and legs splayed out. His hips started to slowly grind against his bed some time ago. All it did was worsen his current state. He gritted his teeth, fisted the sheets in his hands and clenched his eyes so tightly shut, he was slowly seeing black dots.  
He was way too far gone in his own head, trying to control whatever this was, he didn't notice someone knocking on his door and then opening it.  
Alfred walked into the room, certainly not expecting to find the youngest in struggling on his bed with a heavy boy-alpha scent in the air around him.  
Alfred approached the boy- starting to become an adult and asked with a wary tone "Master Damian? Are you awake?"  
The only response he got was a low groan of pain.  
"How are you feeling?" he urged as he touched Damian's forehead with the back of his hand.

"Awful. It hurts." was his response in a honestly pathetic voice. Right know though, he couldn't care less.

"Where does it hurt?" Alfred asked, needed him to be more specific.

"Everything," he answered, then added in a quieter, slightly unsure voice "My crotch hurts."

"Oh mighty.."  
The way Alfred said it resembled the way, someone facing their inevitable doom would react.  
If anyone, who has met Damian was honest with themself, they were hoping they wouldn't face Damian, when he officially hit puberty.  
Or in the famous words of Stephanie Brown "God help us all when Damian hits puberty."

"I will inform your father. He might want to have a talk with you." Alfred announced.  
"What did I do wrong now?" Damian almost whined, clearly not understanding the whole situation.  
"Nothing, Master Damian. What is happening to you right now is absolutely normal." Alfred assured quickly, not wanting to agitated the newly presented alpha.  
While Alfred was off to getting Bruce from his study (it was a stay in but still do work kind of day), Damian turned onto his back, slightly panting. He slowly snaked a hand down his body giving his crotch a good squeeze, trying to relieve some of the tension, though the only thing it did was make pain jostle through his body and making him gasp.  
Damian made sure his blanket was at last pooled around his hips, just so when his father and Alfred came in that they didn't see his very obvious and prominent boner. No need for his father to know/see him visiting bonertown.  
Just as they were walking into his room, Damian practically ripped off his sweat soaked sleeping shirt and threw it across the other side of his bed.

"Damian." came Bruce's stern yet somehow sympathetic voice. Damian barely spared him a glance before he breathed out heavily, clenching his eyes tight for a second and then looking directly at the ceiling.  
"Damian, how are you feeling?" Bruce asked as he approached his son, at first unsure whether he should sit down on the bed next to him or not. A quick glance at Alfred told him to sit down.  
Damian was trying his best to compose himself, not wanting his father (and Alfred) to see him at his worst like this. At his worst meant, not being able to control his body, not understanding the situation and just wanting someone to soothe him. And maybe wanting/needing calming and reassuring words from his father right now.  
"What's happening?" Damian asked back, not wanting to repeat himself and needing answers.  
Bruce sighed and looked back at Alfred, silently asking him to leave the room. He didn't want to embarrass Damian in such a situation. If he was completely honest, he will probably need to go into detail and he certainly didn't want to do that in front of the man that basically raised him.  
"I will prepare some nutritious breakfast for young master Damian." Alfred nodded in understanding and hurries out and downstairs to the kitchen.  
"It seems that you have presented as an Alpha and you're experiencing your first rut. I know what you're feeling like right now and I want you to know it's alright. Damian if you have any ques-" Bruce started his good father version of the talk (one of the "the talk"s) when Damian interrupted with an irritated voice

"What the hell!"

If this was a different sort of situation Bruce would have reprimanded him for swearing, but he let it slip.  
"Damian listen, I know that this isn't the most comfortable experience, but you have to go through it. You will feel like this for 3 to 7 days," Bruce started his reassuring speech, a whine of Damian with his eyes tightly squeezed shut, indicating his pain (and need for pleasure) made Bruce falter in his talking. "I want you to be safe in this and if you have any questions, I want you to ask them. No filter. Don't hold back."

Before Damian could answer, he sprinted out of bed to his conjoined bathroom, hunching over his toilette and throwing up bile.  
Damian was washing his mouth out and splashing some water onto his face, water droplets rolling down the bridge of his nose. His father was leaning against the door frame sighing and honestly feeling bad for his son.  
"There is a bump.." Damian said quietly, too afraid to sound ridiculous. He hoped Bruce understood what he meant. Bruce did say he knew how he felt, surely he must have some knowledge on this considering Bruce was an alpha himself.  
"It's the knot."  
"It hurts." Damian countered, unsure.  
"It's normal to hurt slightly at first. You're in a lot of pain right now, I imagine."

"It really hurts when.. when I.. touch it.." he almost whispered the last part. He hoped it wasn't too ambiguous what he tried to say.  
Bruce cringed inwardly a little, not wanting to know his son touched himself. Of course he knew, but he didn't want Damian to actually admit it.  
Everyone knew. They had started noticing, when Damian began taking longer showers after patrol.  
"Alright go take a long hot shower, brat. No one wants to listen to your whining any longer." Tim said exasperated. Damian had been whining their ears off all the way back to the cave from a stake out that turned out to be a total bust. They had been sitting for almost three and a half hours outside of a warehouse, only to find out that that venom shipment had been cancelled for whatever reason. Damian had been irritated to say the least. He didn't understand what Tim -Drake meant with that statement. Of course he's going to take a shower after patrol?  
Needless to say, he was jerking himself off frantically in the showers.

"If it get's worse, we should take you to a doctor." Bruce suggested, hoping it wouldn't come to that.

"I want to be alone now." was all Damian said, barely holding himself up. He would collapse into the cold bathtub, naked, as soon as Bruce was out of the room.  
"Of course. Please do come to me if you need something." Bruce urged again.

After Bruce left the room for good, Damian filled the bathtub with slightly colder than lukewarm water, descended into it and spent the next hour or so jerking off.

Later Alfred brought up a tray of every fat and healthy food Damian enjoyed and almost forced- "young master Damian, must I remind you that a young man such as yourself has to eat his proper meals, especially during such a turning event in your life."  
Damian scowled at him, half embarrassed, one third angry because his body had seemed to calm down a little, enough for him to want to take a nap and one third actually grateful for all the food.

It didn't take long for him to almost vaccum up all the food of the tray and then pass out afterwards. It was quite a nice nap until he woke up sweating, rutting against his bed, again.

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this up on my phone because I want more Damian centered fics, and more specifically fics that actually revolved around real life shenanigans such as puberty and the changes it brings with it. Although this story has alpha/betas and such in it...  
> I want to write more about Damian and puberty. :)  
> I would appreciate any feedback!


End file.
